cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Grandmapocalypse
The Grandmapocalypse, sometimes called "Ancient Wrath", is an "End-game" event that occurs once certain conditions are met. The Grandmapocalypse affects both the V.1 update of the game, as well as the pre-update version. V.1.031 The Grandmapocalypse returned in version "1.031" with a bunch of other grandma-related updates. It is triggered after buying the "One mind" upgrade from the Bingo center/Research facility upgrades. Even though we have been warned, humanity just couldn't resist getting the extra CPS, OCD be damned! The price we now have to pay is living in constant fear of the Grandmatriarchs and their satanic powers. Elderly women start acting strange once the matriarchs awake, only to go full cookieopath when they are angered. Known effects of this event include the background changing into a painting of grandmothers slowly acquiring a demonic appearance and the Red Cookie appearing along with the Golden Cookie. The Stats page gets a "Special" column which indicates the moody old ladies' mood, from "Awoken", to "Displeased" and finally "Angry". The version 1.5010 of the game source code shows that Grandmapocalypse has currently no effect on the gameplay, excluding the creepy background. Once the Grandmapocalypse occurs, it can be temporarily stopped by buying the Elder Pledge. Spending a few cookies periodically will put the genocidal grandmas to rest for 30 minutes. During this time their mood displays as "appeased". Every time an Elder Pledge is bought, its price goes up. Another way to prevent the grandmas is to buy the Elder Covenant (new in version 1.032). It's a toggleable upgrade that costs 6,666,666,666,666 cookies to turn on or off. It reverts the grandmatriarchs to "awoken", and changes the background to the "friendly" grandma painting. Elder Pledges can still be bought to set the grandmatriarchs' mood to "appeased". The Grandmatrarch will not be displeased if the "Communal brainsweep" upgrade isn't bought, nor will they become angered without the "Elder pact" upgrade. The Elder Pledge is only available after the "Elder pact" as well. Background changes Grandmas1.jpg|Grandmapocalypse phase 1 Grandmas2.jpg|Grandmapocalypse phase 2 Grandmas3.jpg|Grandmapocalypse phase 3 In Classic Cookie Clicker The Grandmapocalypse starts once you've accumulated over 1,000,000 cookies and have purchased a portal. The screen becomes covered in a shaking, flashing, tiled background of grandmas. As you gain more cookies, the Grandmapocalypse becomes more intense, with more images of different grandmas of various sizes and intensity. The Elder Pledge The Grandmapocalypse can be temporarily stopped by purchasing the Elder Pledge, an upgrade which becomes available after accumulating over 2,000,000 cookies. The first iteration of this upgrade costs 666,666 cookies and increases the effectiveness of your clicking as well as your cursors and boosts the cps of your grandmas based on your number of portals. Strategies The boost in CPS from purchasing the elder pledge can be a huge gift in the beginning of the end game of Cookie Clicker. Players can increase their clicking output by over 100x with enough cursors which can give a huge boost to cookie output when saving for additional portals or the coveted Time Machine. Because of this, players will often save more cookies than necessary to purchase the next item they want for the sole purpose of reaching over 2,000,000 cookies to buy the elder pledge to quickly recover the necessary cookies for purchasing another portal. Category:Cookie Clicker Classic Category:Post 1.0 Updates